mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Finneas Vilmar
|mentioned = }} As the King of Deyja during the Restoration Wars, Finneas Vilmar - also known as Deathknell - plays the role of an antagonist in Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia, and is a playable hero in The Shadow of Death. Obsessed with power and determined to avenge the Necromancers, Vilmar raised Nicolas Gryphonheart to act as his commander, but found himself slain by his own creation. Biography Rise of the Necromancer A young Lich who desired power during a time of turmoil in the kingdom of Deyja, Finneas owned a few holdings in the barren corners of the realm, seeking to extend his influence. When the Necromancer, Sandro, reached Deyja after extorting powerful artifacts from two heroes, he saw his chance to use this foolish young Lich for his own ends. Finneas and Sandro first met at the Deyja border, and Sandro used his powers of persuasion to compel Finneas into trusting him impeccably. With his political and tactical prowess, Sandro led Finneas' armies to victory over Duke Alarice, the undead lord of a contested Deyjan region, impressing the current King with such a stunning show of force and ability. Soon afterwards, Finneas and Sandro overthrew the King of Deyja (though it is not explained how in detail), and Finneas became the new ruler. Sandro admitted to himself that, naturally, he would be the shadow whispering orders into the new King Vilmar's ear. Finneas was able to hold his throne because, when Gem, Gelu, Crag Hack and Yog invaded Deyja to avenge the crimes committed by Sandro, they wiped out most of his opposition. Finneas sent Sandro to deal with the invaders, secretly hoping that his courtier would end up being killed in the battle. With Sandro away, the other court lords in Moulder began whispering into the puppet King's ear, but Sandro did not fall in the battle, and made a brief return to the court of Castle Gloaming before defeating his enemies. Finneas, disturbed to see him, dismissed the court early and retreated into his private chambers to collect himself. Sandro followed and confronted his puppet, reminding Vilmar that it was he who put him on the throne and it was he who could remove him from it. With a small spell, Sandro permanently emblazoned the impression of his bony fingertips on Vilmar's chest. Finneas would not soon cross Sandro again. Last Rites Sandro defeated the enemy heroes in a climactic battle at Bragden, who retreated to the west of Antagarich and regrouped their forces. In secret, they recovered the lost Angelic Alliance sword, invading Deyja again and using it to wreak havoc on Sandro's armies. Finneas participated in the last battles, but he and Sandro were forced to retreat when the heroes claimed Sandro's almighty artifacts. Sandro, weakened but not willing to give up, started a new plan for domination. He mustered the Kreegans and the Dungeon Overlords to plot an invasion of Erathia. Though his initial plots worked well, Finneas tricked Sandro into attacking Smedth, an innocent Deyjan Lord, subsequently imprisoning his former courtier. With the infuriated Sandro in prison, King Finneas took all the credit for his schemes and began planning the invasion further. Finneas' only active participation in the Restoration Wars was - with his country's internal wars over - to resume the Necromancers' scheme of revenge against Erathia for their banishment by King Nicolas Gryphonheart, earlier in the century. He stole into Gryphonheart's tomb in the city of Stonecastle with the Spirit of Oppression, performing a ritual to reanimate the dead monarch as an undead Lich. The reanimation spell worked but Finneas' binding did not take, however, and King Vilmar received his just deserts, as the risen Lich King Gryphonheart's first act upon stepping from his sarcophagus was to kill Finneas before departing Stonecastle to become the new king of Deyja. Appearances Finneas Vilmar appears in Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia and in Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death, and is mentioned in Might and Magic VII Gallery Duke Alarice.png|Finneas is crowned a lord by the King of Deyja Finneas Vilmar.png|A friendly handshake Duke Alarice1.png|Plotting to kill Duke Alarice Category:Heroes III characters Category:Heroes III: The Shadow of Death characters